sesuversefandomcom-20200215-history
LeoTheYoungBoy
Summary Youngest Boy in Sesuverse , Main Character of Kekumi Powers and Stats Tier: '''Infinite Potential (Immesurable) '''Name: '''Leonardo (Leo) '''Origin: '''The 50th Pure Sperm of Seth '''Gender: Male Age: 5 , 8 (Start of Supreme Arc) , 12 (Supreme Arc) , 12 (HCA) , 12 (Butterfly Arc) , 7 (Kekumi : Cancer Rising) , 9 (Kekumi : Headcanon Autist) , 10 (Kekumi : Headcanon Autist) , 11 (Post Kekumi Movie) , 12 (Momentum Arc) , 12 (Post Momentum Saga) Classification: '''Ascended Cuck , The OOF Above All , Seth's 50th Child , Ching's Secret Twin , Ching's Other Self , White Knight '''Powers and Abilities: '''OOF, Logic, Ultra OOF-Stinct , Existence Manipulation , Complete Nullification , Plot Manipulation , Statistic Amplification , Energy Manipulation , Time Manipulation , Reality Warper , Wanking Vegito '''Attack Potency: '''Street+ , Star+ (SoSA) , Solar System (SA) , Multi Solar System+ (HCA) , Multi Galaxy (CSA) , Multi Galaxy+ (BFA) , Multi Planetary (KCS) , Low Solar System (KHA) , Multi Galaxy+ (PKM) , Multi Galaxy+(MTA) , Universal (PMS) '''Speed: '''Relativistic , FTL+ (SoSA) , MFTL (SA) , MFTL+ (HCA) , MFTL+ (PKM) , MFTL+ (MTA) , MFTL++ (PMS) (Circle the Galaxy in a milisecond) '''Striking Strength: '''Street+ , Large Star (SoSA) , Low Solar System (SA) , Multi Solar System (HCA) , Multi Galaxy (CSA) , Multi Galaxy+ (BFA) , Multi Planetary (KCS) , Low Solar System (KHA) , Multi Galaxy+ (PKM) , Low Universal (MTA) , Universal (PMS) '''Durability: '''Street+ , Star+ (SoSA) , Solar System (SA) , Multi Solar System+ (HCA) , Multi Galaxy (CSA) , Multi Galaxy (BFA) , Planetary+ (KCS) , Large Star+ (KHA) , Multi Galaxy (PKM) , Multi Galaxy+ (MTA) , Universal (PMS) '''Stamina: Immense up all night once Range: '''Street- , Star+ (SoSA) , Large Star+ (SA) , Solar System+ (HCA) , Multi Solar System+ (CSA) , Multi Galaxy (BFA) , Dual Planetary (KCS) , Multi Planetary (KHA) , Galaxy (PKM) , Galaxy+ (MTA) , Multi Galaxy (PMS) '''Standard Equipment: '''OOF , Scans , Logic , Wanking Vegito '''Intelligence: '''8th Grade , 9th Grade (SoSA) , 9th Grade (SA) Above 3x , 10th Grade (HCA) , 8th Grade (CSA) Cancer due to Timius's Wacky Logic , 9th Grade (BFA) , 9th Grade (KCS) , College Student (KHA) , College Student (PKM) , College Student (MTA) , College Nerd (PMS) '''Weaknesses: '''Jokes (In the Supreme Arc , Jokes are no longer a weakness) , Boku no Pico is a snake '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Ultra OOF-Stinct , Future Sight , Soul Crumble , '''Existence Shattering , Time Warp , Reality Climax , Pure Plot '''Notable Victories: '''Destroyed thesuprememax1 , PawnDramonX , DarkMetalDrago , One Shot thesuprememax1 (Rematch) , Existence Erasure thesuprememax1 (Final Battle) , DarthEvoMerkz , Kappa , Jamey Boi , homonkabutterfly1 , homonkabutterfly (Group Chat Rematch) , Lilmo (No Scans Defeat) , Brolycoont , Cutie-Sende (Not Official) , sasukesolos , homonkabutterfly (Third Comeback) , Grimoire , Momentum (Existence Erasure) , Homonkabutterfly1 (Vocal Debate) , Sex God , Russain Raccoon , Lilmo , Takumi , Ysmir , Soicy , CrazyKiller , Infinitw , CrazyKiller (Second Match) '''Notable Losses: '''Seth (Test) , ChingChong and his Asian Boi , Thunder (Leo Trolling) , Thunder (Slightly Serious Leo) '''Inconclusive Matches: '''VegetaLover9000 , Darkosis , ChingChong Category:Characters Category:Memes